


Sinful Desires

by xyzhdl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Feels, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhdl/pseuds/xyzhdl
Summary: Aslaug has to fight with feelings for someone she didn't even know could happen.She calls it a Sinful Desire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sinful Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading let me explain this to you. 
> 
> When I started watching Vikings in 2020, I immediately felt that there was some tension between Aslaug and Bjorn but never could explain why. Always had the gut feeling, that they had some unresolved tension and attraction between them, possible at least hooked up once in the time when Ragnar was away during season 4. (Don't judge me)
> 
> I think their attraction started from season 2 onwards, especially Aslaugs side, it's subtle but it's there. 
> 
> So after my semi good explanation have fun reading it :)

The door closed with a soft thud and signaled that he was gone. 

Aslaug drove a hand over her face and let herself fall into her cushions.  
It wasn't planned, all of this, and sort of it had started way before both of them became physically involved. 

She was fascinated by him, even way before Ragnar had left them and she had to search for another anchor in her life.  
No, it started when he returned to Kattegat and had begun his relationship with Thorrun.  
His eyes, his hair even his smell pushed her nearer to her own sinful desires. 

He had understood her, respected her and gave her the attention she needed. 

Without herself noticing, she was deeper in, than she ever would have thought and after Paris their relationship changed. 

It had started innocently, stares full of fire and soft glances whenever they where together, they found each other's eyes in a room full of people.  
Subtle touches whenever they stood close enough to each other or shared a glass of mead in the evening.  
Flirty remarkes here and there but never taken seriously by both parties. 

After some time while Ragnar was still ill, the tension had been unbearable, unloading herself in a crash landing passionated night between two lovers giving in into the sinful desires of their own dark lust.  
But it wasn't just Lust that drove her into the arms of Bjorn, it was the desire to be loved.  
Her prophecies had fulfilled and the man she should loved, lied dying in his bed. 

She still remembers his hands on her hips how he had lifted her on the table and his fingers undoing her dress hastily, drinking in her body.  
How she had wanted him, how her body had been bruised later with hand marks on her hips, tights and his back scratched. 

After that, they had parted ways and Bjorn fled into the wilderness over the winter. She couldn't deny, that it didn't disappointed her in some ways.

For her it wasn't about the sex, it was that he made her feel like a person who knew her, needed her.  
Ragnar never had done that and she never expect him too. But she had felt lonely, even if she wouldn't have admited it, and he filled that need. 

With Ragnar's disappearing their relationship changed again, she couldn't deny that she was still attracted to him and not knowing if he still harboured attraction for her made her feel unsure, even though she would never tell a living soul this. 

When he married Torvi all her remaining hope had been crushed, she felt her heart being crushed in his hands.  
But that hadn't stoped the Queen of Kattegat from pursing her goal. 

The mess started, when Torvi was on a visit in Hedeby to Lagertha accompanied by Hvitserk and Sigurd, with Bjorn staying behind in Kattegat awaiting some important traders from the east. 

It was getting late in the evening and the King of a land she didn't knew had just made a deal over dinner with both of them. It was raining like madness and Aslaug courageously offered him to stay over, a look in his eyes showed the storm that brewed in his blue eyes. It offered her everything she needed to know.  
She knew he was conflicted from the way he had offered her a refill of her glass, but then their hands had touched, their stares had met and seconds later the Horn met the floor.  
Bjorn had dropped it, while grabbing her face, kissing her, soft but still dominant. 

The kiss, unloading three years of sexual tension, rolled over them like the thunder outside. Her hands had found the way into his hair, sighing into the Kiss and pulling his hair, making him growl slightly. 

He had pinned her against one of the wooden pillars and his hands found her way to her hips and then her thights.  
Bjorn had lifted her up and carried her to her chamber where he literally kicked her bedroom door open. 

Still, this time was different from their first time, not hastily, they let themselves explore each other, roaming hands over their bodies, making each other feel good, marking each other and when he left, Aslaug cried for the first time in years.

She knew it was wrong but it seemed that they both needed each other.  
Even talking about it the next day hadn't made it better, they sought each other out like a drowning human would a safety rope and it scared her. 

But she knew her feelings, she knew her heart and she knew that her feelings for this guy where more than she let herself believe. Aslaug knew Bjorn didn't feel the same, at least that's what she told herself. 

Aslaug sighed again and didn't even tried to sort her thoughts.  
She didn't knew what the gods had prepared for her or them but she was willing to explore it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember that English isn't my first language and any typos are unintentional. 
> 
> And I think about making a second chapter from Bjorn's POV, what do you think ?
> 
> Wish you all a good day,  
> Maria :)


End file.
